


Cradle

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1988, Baby Skye, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon visits Jiaying in Hunan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Written solely for the purpose of making Gordon hold baby Skye.

Jiaying gently rocked the cradle back and forth, humming Daisy Bell for the fifth time because she was too tired to sing the words anymore. It was late. The heat was making her hair stick to her face and her clothes cling to her skin. She couldn’t imagine what she must look like. She could feel Cal watching her from the doorway, smiling the way he did like he’d just seen the most beautiful thing in the universe. She looked like the mother of a newborn, probably, and she didn’t mind at all. She didn’t mind her tiredness either. Daisy wasn’t fussing, she just wasn’t sleeping.

Cal came over and ran his fingers along the cradle. They’d made it together, carved it into the perfect shape. The baby came before they’d had the chance to paint it. Jiaying decided she liked it this way. Cal was still fretting over it. He couldn’t decide on the perfect color, and when Jiaying suggested painting daisies, he couldn’t decide where they should go or how they should look.

Before he could voice these concerns for the umpteenth time, there was a knock at the door.

Cal sighed. “Does anyone here actually sleep?”

Jiaying smiled. “Go on. It could be a patient.”

“House calls are usually the other way around.”

“Just answer it. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

It wasn’t a patient, and Jiaying didn’t have to go anywhere. It was Gordon, and Cal was leading him to her.

“Hello, Gordon,” Jiaying said, pulling him in for a hug. “Everything alright?”

“Yes. Thought I’d come by and see how you were doing while I had the chance. We could really use your help back home.”

“One day. I’m sure you can handle it until then.”

“Luckily I’m not the one who has to handle things. But I’m not here to give you a sales pitch. I heard you were keeping yourself busy here.”

Jiaying had Daisy out of the cradle before he finished his sentence. “Do you want to hold her?”

Gordon hesitated, but Jiaying was already pressing the baby into his arms. He held her awkwardly. She started to whine.

“Relax. She won’t bite.”

Jiaying guided his arms into a more comfortable position so that Daisy was cradled more snugly, and she calmed down, gurgling contentedly. Gordon, feeling a little more confident, smiled and rocked her gently. "Do you know what her gift is yet?”

“Not yet.”

“But she will be amazing,” Cal said. He was back at the cradle, tracing designs on it with his finger.

“Well, I hope we don’t have to wait until she’s chosen before we see you again,” Gordon said.

Jiaying laughed. “I’ll be back soon. I promise.”


End file.
